My Afterlife?
by KittyPersona
Summary: Kari [me] ends up finding herself in ShangriLa but all is not what it seems. Not your regular selfinsert. Please give it a chance and read.[Had to resubmit due to some problems..


Title: My Afterlife?

Author: KittyPersona aka Kari

Rating: PG13 for now might go up later.

Couples: I don't have any in mind yet… not really anyway.

Summery: I, Kari, end up finding myself in Shangri-La but all is not what it seems. Not your regular self-insert. Please give it a chance and read. Well go along the anime as best as I can.

A/N: Yep I'm starting another fic when I should be working on my other two fics. Especially when I haven't updating them in over a year. I can't help it; these ideas keep coming to me. And I know you are probably thinking, "Why another self-insert?" Just trust me that this is and will be different from what has been written before. As far as I know, I have never seen a fic that has done what I am going to do. So… urm… yeah. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. If I did I wouldn't be working at and dealing with the crap at Wally World… aka Wal-mart

'_Blah!' _ thoughts

/Blah/ Spoken in English

"Blah" Spoken in Chinese

**Chapter 1:** (A/N: Can't come up with a name for this chapter. ;)

-Intro-

Sounds of screeching tires and screams filled the air as an out of control car hits a lone figure walking along a bridge; sending them flying off the side into the cold depths below. Hours pass and the sun has set on rescue workers who were diligently searching for any sign of the victim. In the end all they found was a wallet containing little money and an id.

The id belonged to a 22 year old female named Kari. She was 5'4" with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. With this new information police proceeded to contact her family to see if she was there. After consulting with her family it was confirmed that she would have been near that bridge during the time of the accident and since she hasn't been seen since then it was assumed that she was the victim.

-----------------------------

Near the edge of a small village in the middle of a dense forest a sole individual laid unnoticed by the villagers began to stir.

'_What happened? Where am I?' _

The figure slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was wearing a simple black tee with black arm warmers past her elbows and some loose fitting blue jeans with black and dark purple sneakers.

'_Huh? How in the world… o… k… now I'm confused.' _she thought as she noticed the unfamiliar surroundings.

All the while villagers kept coming to and fro, going about their own business. It was as if they haven't seen her sitting there. Like there was nothing out of the ordinary to have a strange girl lay in the dirt near the edge of the village.

'_What the heck is going on? Nothing is making sense…' _She clutched her head as if she was trying to force a sensible reason into it. _'How did I get here, or better yet, where is here? Come on Kari, THINK!'_

Soon after that thought her mind become filled with a confused torrent. Each thought making even less sense than the last. Finally coming to a decision she shuffled to her feet and began to approach some near by villagers.

/Hello, excuse me miss, but I need… some….. help…/ she asked two ladies as they walked near her. They continued walking by her without any hesitation.

/Hey! It's rude to ignore people asking for help!/ Kari exclaimed going after the two ladies. She reached out to grab one of the women's shoulders while saying/Hey I was ta…lkin..g… oh my god!/

She stopped following the two ladies to stare dumfounded at her hand. Instead of grabbing the lady's shoulder like she had planned, it had gone straight through her.

'_How.. what? What the hell is going on here?!'_

After a moment of panic, Kari was able to somewhat calm down. Taking in her surrounding again, she noticed that all the villagers were not paying any attention to her. Like she wasn't even there. Listening carefully she also noticed that they weren't speaking English but some langue that sounded Asian. She wasn't exactly sure what langue it was but she was positive it was from an Asian country.

After walking up to a stall, where some merchant was selling some tacky jewelry, she waved her hand in his face. She got no response what so ever from him.

'_Ok this is really freaking me out. Am I dead or something?'_

/But even if I am dead that doesn't tell me where I am? How did I go from being downtown to some village in a forest where people speak something that kinda sounds like.. Chinese? Or is it Japanese… no it's definitely Chinese. / she decided to say out loud since no one can hear her.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over Kari and she got a confused look on her face. '_The hell? If I am dead, why do I feel hungry?'_

---Chapter end---

A/N: Ok sorry for ending it here. --; So now you know how I end up in the Saiyuki world, not that I know it yet. I guess you're probably wondering how I am able to feel hungry when I am dead. Sorry but that won't be really explained till the Mercifu Goddess makes apperance into the story. I don't know when I'll update, but I will be working on chapter whenever I can, even during my breaks at work. R&R if ya want, it doesn't really matter to me. I just want to write this fic even if no one reads it.

Later!


End file.
